Jumin's Ideology and Fantasy
by sunsale
Summary: Following one of Jumin's bad endings where he is dominant over MC and keeps her all to himself. It's my take on the two of their relationship following that and shows their development, the benefits, the consequences, and their indifference towards the world aside from their love for one another.


A/N: I'm going to go to Hell for even wanting to write about this one but seeing Jumin's bad ending the one where he is over possessive made me want to write about both of their perspectives. I'm not sure yet if I am going to make this a couple chapters or just one because I feel there is only so much that I can do with this… If anyone has any ideas to progress this story please tell me and thanks for reading! And I am sorry if I like ruin everyone's prior expectation or impressions they had about MC they're out the window now. I never actually did Jumin's route but I have an idea of how he behaves and acts, if he is too OOC just tell me and direct me a bit so that he is not. Not too sure if sexual content is allowed on this website because with the type of relationship they would form I'm sure that would be bound to happen, but if not I'll just somehow hint at it all while still straying away from it.

Meeting Jumin Han over the messenger was the most eventful experience, I could tell immediately that he didn't want me joining the RFA unless I had something that I could contribute and not be useless. This was one of his attributes that made me want to cling to him, cause me to want to delve into what he was about. I pressured and tempted myself to submit to his will and to get him to notice me, to get him to branch away from Elizabeth the Third and to no longer say no to women, specifically me, and finally to dispel the notion of him being gay. If he was gay then how would I…how could I possibly tempt him into letting me become his alone or even get him to see me? The first time I heard Jumin's voice over a phone it was almost too much—m…my body it quivered with pleasure and it was hard even then to even get him to talk about anything substantial that I cared to hear but of course no one person is merely going to provide information about themselves immediately so all I could do is wait… It was over time that I gained the knowledge about his family background, sometimes cold personality, his sexuality, and the way that when he dominates me I cannot even control myself. We mutually loved each other and both wanted a dominant and submissive relationship. I think to myself now _back then before I had met him I probably never would have guessed that I would_ _enjoy writhing beneath another person and bending to meet their every command. And now I can't even go without it, without waiting to answer him beck and call._ MC was in Jumin's house, the house that they shared together with shoes upon her feet: the shoes being vivid red heels that were connected in the back by sensors on a mechanical string. Jumin was at work at the moment and MC had the house to herself with Elizabeth the Third standing by her side. There was once a time when she could clearly state that she very much disliked that cat but since it is something dear to Jumin in addition to being another soul to keep her company throughout the day she didn't mind her as much. MC picked Elly up by placing her hands cupped beneath her armpits and raised her up towards her face so that she could look at her and then rubbed her nose against Elizabeth's. She then pulled her away and whispered to her "I am glad that you are with me, but what should we do today?" Elizabeth purred and then begin struggling within her arms because she wanted to get down and explore. MC gently placed Elly down and watched her as she padded put of the room altogether exiting from her cat door so she could venture outside. At one point I am sure I would have been able to take or at least walk Elizabeth outside myself but I can't do that anymore. _Am I sad about that?_ "No of course not!?" I yell at nobody in particular. "My freedom isn't gone as most people would think of my—our situation, it's just I…I am Jumin's princess. I must be locked up to keep me safe, to keep our relationship safe and so I can think of him always." MC does note though without Elly in the room it does feel a bit empty and lonesome. _I'll go back to our room until Elly returns and then decide on what I should do for the day._ MC gets off the couch and travels to the bedroom but as she is walking she hears a loud knock on the door.

 _Who could that be at this time?_ "Who is it?" MC calls out towards the door. _I don't get much interaction with others while here in this house, and honestly I could have left several times before now and 'escape' as some would say but then my happiness would disappear and the separation from Jumin I don't think I would be able to handle it. I would open the door myself but Jumin always tells me "Do not open the door for anyone, if they don't have access to our house then they have no business being here." The other thing that prohibits me from opening the door are the shoes that I wear upon my feet constantly, all the time they are installed with devices that only allow me access to the kitchen any further than that and I'll set off the alarm._ Suddenly the door opens up MC stares at the door expectantly waiting for the visitor or whoever to make their way in. _Only so many people have the key to our house and I haven't seen nor talked to any of the RFA members since we were still apart of the RFA._ The door swings open to reveal—the nutritionist that Jumin had hired. MC bows her head calmly and apologizes "Welcome I am sorry that I look so shocked to see you, I simply wasn't expecting visitors… but go ahead and come in and do what you need to", she states with a smile. MC finds it a bit weird that the nutritionist decided to come now of all times, why come when Jumin isn't here, but he is being paid to monitor my weight, my health, and everything else. Jumin has security installed in this place not because he doubts me but more of a just in case type of scenario and I wouldn't want to disobey him now would I. I return back to reality and try to stop zoning out I find myself thinking about Jumin even more when people are around… _It's so hard to focus… Did Jumin send them here on purpose? Is this a test!?_ The guy nutritionist had apparently spoken to me and was asking me a question but since I had been zoned out I didn't really hear. "MC", he started again and MC jolted out of her thoughts once again "When was the last time you have eaten?" MC tried to recall her last meal. _Did I eat breakfast this morning oh right I did because Jumin fixed it for me before he left! He was the one who fed it to me too, not at first though I had to beg for it while on my hands and knees._ MC tells the man that "The last time I have eaten was this morning." The man jotted something down on a pad and walked over to where I was and tells me take my clothing off. _I shouldn't be hesitating because I have done this many times and it is only for him to gage my weight but then I realize that it is the absence of Jumin that is once again throwing me off… I really want to deny this man right now but then in effect I would be denying Jumin._ I slip off my clothing yet keep my underwear and bra on and turn towards the man, I don't feel anything when looking at other men or them looking at me but thinking about Jumin so much has really riled me up. Just then Elly has returned from her venture outside and she notices the man and hisses slightly. I run over to her and pick her up to cover my lower area. The man tells me I can put my clothes back on now and asks me what the boss has said about my weight. "My weight?", I squeak "well my weight is always fluctuating because of him and all the different changes of my diet, but this time he told me that I needed to lose a bit more…" The man writes this down as well and then proceeds to leave I will return later when Jumin is available and talk to him about some new plans for you. Thank you and have a good day," and the nutritionist exits with a smile and nod. MC smiles and then as soon as the door closes she falls to the floor in exhaustion.

MC not really used to having to communicate with people so often has made it even harder for her to have answers ready and focus. Jumin has really rewiring my brain to such a degree that thinking of anything other than him becomes painful for me. MC looks down to Elly and tells her "Thanks for coming back to save me back there I really needed it." MC walks into their bedroom and feels a tingling sensation throughout her whole body. This is why she wanted to come into this room specifically in the first place, all because Jumin's scent always lingers in this room the most. She takes her red heels off and dives underneath the covers. _I shouldn't be doing what I about to do I'll get punished later but—but it's his fault for making me feel this way and he's not even here yet._ MC sniffs the sheets her heart beating quickly and just his scent is enough to turn her on. She tries to resist to hold out and simply wait until Jumin returns home to play with him and have him tease and torment her so, but that would be later tonight though because Jumin is a busy man. MC pouts yet now having the expectation of that in her mind makes it even harder to resist. MC slowly reaches her hand downward to touch herself and explore her body but decides against it knowing that Jumin would ask her where her thoughts were while he was gone. MC squirms and gets out restricting herself and says "What else is there to do? I need to take my mind off of him." She gets up and travels back out in the main room and decides to stare at the fish in the enormous fish tank "Every time I look at all of those fish I cannot get over how they can all live in that space all together with there being so many of them...how do they differentiate their partner, their love interest?" MC then turns on the television to see if anything interesting would be on, although when she clicks through the different channels not much catches her eye. The girl turns the tv back to its original state and thinks of something else entirely. _Heh I used to make fun of Zen all the time for his narcissistic behavior but look at me now a masochist for Jumin._ MC like a doll inside of a dollhouse sits and waits for the owner to return to spark the life back into her. Staying in the house all day with nothing new to do only gradually drains her of her own motivation and interest with the world. This girl MC can only be happy when Jumin is within her line of sight otherwise she is not fully powered on you could say she isn't fully aware. She has many thoughts swirling from within her but certain ones must remain repressed and others more evident for the world to see—world, what world she is seen by no one, made to be kept a treasure for only one not the entire world. "That's right…", MC mutters to herself "I am no trophy wife I exist only to be one with my lover, my partner, I devote my all to him." There are many days in which MC doesn't really move she sits as if she were a statue all day until she is needed. Being stuck in the house for such extended periods of time to keep her mind under control and permit only that which is necessary to enter.

Jumin enters later on that night to find his love sitting in the silky white gown and red heels in a dark room and her eyes open dull. Jumin see her slowly start to turn and when the recognition hits that he has returned to the house her eyes burst with light and she bolts up so quickly almost tripping over her red heels that glint in the light to run to him and hug him and kiss him. These actions mimicking almost what a child would do when they are not allowed to go to work with the parent and they wait oh so obediently until their return and finally omit an aura of happiness that cannot compare to when they first left. Jumin thinks to himself returning the gestures and hugging her tightly, _have I caused her to become too childlike, she functions as if she could not thrive and her dependence of me has heightened greatly since the time we first me each other. She was the one who caused me to become like this though_ and he smirks. "It is very hard for me each day to leave you behind here in the house each day, do you know how much I miss you when you are gone?" Jumin walks over to their couch that MC was sitting on before and take off his suit top and undoes his tie and ushers for MC to come and sit upon his lap.

MC watches Jumin settle into their house and travel to the spot where she had been sitting before he entered. MC trails after Jumin and eases her way onto his lap her body facing towards him and then extends her arms out wards motioning to her wrists that are not bound as he likes them to be. Jumin looks down at her and tells her "You look so beautiful but let me get the materials ready to enhance your beauty even further." Jumin stands up and tells her to wait there until his return and he would ask her about her day once he got back as well. Jumin gathers a red strip of thick thread that once he returns wraps it around her wrists delicately behind her back but then once he gets near the end of the thread he tightens it quickly and pulls it into a bow shape. The two of them then return back to their previous positions with him sitting down and her upon his lap. That sudden shift of force causes MC to jolt and turn red a bit in her face. Jumin looks down to her and asks her since he has returned from getting the material "what did you do today, were you thinking about me?" MC her face already red looks downwards not wanting to answer, embarrassed. Jumin asks her again not as softly as before "were you being naughty? Is that why you won't answer me today?" MC shakes her head and answers in a whisper "I didn't really do much today, I was going to figure out how my day would be but then the nutritionist guy that you hired showed up asked me some questions, told me to undress to see how my body is doing asked me my weight, what you said about it, and then left saying he would come back later." Jumin looked down at her and then asked him "Did I hire you a nutritionist, oh right I did, I guess I forgot about him. He saw your body then, I know that's a part of his job but it still irks me. Did he seem to do anything unusual when he saw your body?" MC responded "Honestly Jumin I am not sure, my thoughts have been all about you all day, naturally. You-you almost made me do something I would regret today…" MC looked away from him and cupped her hand over her mouth and squirms her legs together and trying to shrink her body so he cannot see her. Jumin tilts her chin upward and gravitates her head to be right next to his, their lips so close to touching that anyone looking, if anyone were allowed in this house that is were looking they would think the two of them were kissing. MC knew he was teasing her now and this drove her even crazier she wrapped her arms around his back and brought her lips onto his finally the two of them sharing that moment for themselves.

MC knew she would repeat this process day in and day out of conforming to the norms of the world of Jumin. Only then would she be happy, right? _I never question our relationship…so why am I starting now? I have told myself countless times that if I leave him I will be devastated, so what is wrong with me? The basis of my life now is Jumin and if I no longer have that then what am I living for?_ "Jumin I have to ask you something…" MC almost whispers. Since the two of them are in such close proximity he hears and answers "Yes MC, what is it?" MC breathes in and then exhales looking up to her charming love, "W-what would you do if I said I wanted to leave you? Or how would you act if I told you that I couldn't do this anymore, that I am not able to keep up with our relationship as it is?" MC says quickly "these are all hypothetical of course…" Jumin stares at her curiosity no longer lingering on his face, in fact the curiosity has morphed into something dangerous, something that MC doesn't want to look at so much that it scares her. Jumin his facial features have morphed into that of anger, hard, cold anger and yet there are tears streaming down his face at the same time. Jumin's voice becomes hitched in his throat and he finds it really hard to answer. Jumin gets up abruptly and causes MC to fall off his lap and then he stands above her and grabs her legs and undoes the clasps on her heels and throws them to the side and undoes her ribbon that binds her wrists together and then he walks over to the door of their house and opens it tears stills falling down his face, anger no longer residing there. The sadness it has engulfed the room and the door hangs open, vulnerable and he chokes out the words "You can leave if you wish…you, you have always been offered that choice MC all you had to do was remove the heels while I was in the house and exit the door…" Is this what you want? If you'd like to leave me then go ahead, I'll just have to warn you though once you leave, you can't come back." MC has no words, she wasn't expecting this reaction at all. Tears fell from her eyes and her heart was overwhelmed with pain, she just stayed on the floor in silence and shock, not sure what to even say. "J-Jumin", she stuttered out "It was a hypothetical situation, I would never leave you. It's just these weird thoughts have been possessing my mind lately, trying to enforce and instill in myself that I was not happy. But after seeing you so sad if I were to depart and leave this place and you it has convinced me that I love you and never want it any other way." Jumin still holding open the door for her to exit slumped down to the ground and shouted still not listening to her "You're lying. Why would you even ask me that if it weren't true? You were the one who made me become like this, if you didn't like it you wouldn't of had swayed me in this direction." Jumin couldn't control himself, he knew that she had said this was a hypothetical scenario and that she might have just been curious but those types of questions didn't just pop up out of nowhere. Jumin calmed himself down, sighing very loudly and asked in a more calm manner "Who have you been talking to? Who have you been thinking about?" MC shook her head back and forth over and over and said "No, no… What are you talking about I haven't been with anyone else but you, even if I wanted to be with someone else I couldn't possibly do it I have been trapped here. Here in this house." Jumin said "If that's true then it has to be someone that you have been talking to, who is it?" MC starts and then trails off to no noise, something on the tip of her tongue but nothing, no noise escaping. MC says quietly this time "I haven't been with anyone else nor talked to anybody except for Elizabeth the Third, but if you can't trust me anymore then I'll just do what you want, I'll leave. I'll grant you were final wish and listen to you for the last time…." MC now barefooted stands up and exits the still open door, not hesitant to look back because she knows if she does then she'll return. She do a double take, see what she is losing and return back to his strong arms. All Jumin sees as he looks up is that beautiful figure and the pillowing of the white dress he always made her wear drift past his sight and then nothing, an open yet empty door.


End file.
